James's Carnivine
| enva1=Billy Beach| java1=Daisuke Sakaguchi| }} James's Carnivine (Japanese: コジロウのマスキッパ Kojirō's Muskippa) was the only that James obtained in the Sinnoh region, and his second overall. History James originally Carnivine in the Great Marsh as a boy, as mentioned in a flashback in Cream of the Croagunk Crop!. It debuted in Two Degrees of Separation!. During this episode, went to James's parents' vacation home in Sinnoh. While there, James found Carnivine's Poké Ball among a collection of bottlecaps, but he left quickly after being informed that Jessebelle was on her way. Before leaving, however, he decided to bring Carnivine with him. For the duration of time James had it with him, Carnivine took 's place as his main battling Pokémon. Carnivine had its first battle against and in Dawn Of A New Era!, fighting Dawn's Piplup. Piplup fired off a , but Carnivine literally ate it and charged forward with . However, Nando's Budew intercepted, pushing Carnivine back and firing a Bullet Seed, sending Team Rocket flying. In Jessilina's Sinnoh Contest debut, Carnivine was used in both the Performance Stage and the Battle Stage. In the first round, Carnivine used on a lollipop that Jessie threw, and amazed the crowd by biting Jessie's head. The performance impressed the Contest Judges and, as a result, Jessilina was one of the eight s moving on to the second round. There, it was seen defeating a , showing that it was a skilled battler, and thanks to it, Jessie reached the final stage. However, it lost against Zoey's Glameow. In Sleight of Sand!, Carnivine battled against Butch's . In the midst of their battle, it was taken out by Ash's Pikachu and a wild . In Another One Gabites the Dust!, Jessie used Carnivine in the Battle Stage of the Contest. It got to the semifinals, where it lost to Ursula's Gabite. Carnivine was also used in Dressed for Jess Success! to compete in the Battle Stage of the Contest. Together with James, who was the one disguised as Jessilina at that time, they defeated and her in the semifinals, and eventually won the Ribbon. In Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, Carnivine stopped Jupiter's from attacking Looker with Vine Whip. However, an explosion occurred, giving Skuntank the opportunity to defeat Carnivine with . In Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, Carnivine teamed up with to perform at the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest, which was being held under the Double Performance rule. It walked into the stage alongside Jessilina with Seviper's Poké Ball inside its mouth. When Jessilina began playing her -shaped flute, Seviper popped out of its Poké Ball and joined Carnivine. The two were able to dazzle the judges and the audience with their performance, which secured Jessilina a spot in the Battle Stage. Carnivine was used by Jessilina multiple times during the Sinnoh Grand Festival, with the final one ending in Jessie's defeat to . Following the Team Rocket trio's journey in Sinnoh, James was forced to leave Carnivine at Team Rocket's headquarters, as it is not a Pokémon native to the Unova region and would seem suspicious. Personality and characteristics Carnivine continues the series' running gag of James's Pokémon showing affection for him by hurting him whenever they are sent out from their Poké Balls. This affection is probably due to the fact that James and Carnivine shared a close bond when James was a child. Carnivine shares a great relationship with James, like his other Pokémon. In Saving the World From Ruins!, Carnivine saw the fear in James's eyes at the face of death and heroically learned to rescue him and the others. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Vine Whip|2=Bind}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Vine Whip|2=Bind}}}} Trivia * For DP027, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about James's Carnivine. He writes this Pokémon senryū about it: マスキッパ　きょうもはらぺこ　すきっぱら is also starving today: empty stomach. * James's Carnivine is the only one of its species to have appeared in the anime. * Not including temporary Pokémon, Carnivine is the only Pokémon owned by James that does not have any evolutionary relatives. Related articles Carnivine Category:Anime running gags de:James’ Venuflibis es:Carnivine de James fr:Vortente de James it:Carnivine di James ja:コジロウのマスキッパ zh:小次郎的尖牙笼